Heaven in the Darkness
by goddesbless
Summary: SasuNaru. When Naruto got mission to spy Orochimaru, he was caught. And he threatened by Orochimaru's heir. Be punched, kicked, raped. But each cuts and bruises Naruto got, made him fall even harder to Sasuke.
1. At the Beginning with You

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owned Naruto, Sasuke owns Narutoo, Sasuke'll own Naruto.**

_Chapter 1 : at the beginning with you_

"Baa-chaaan I lovee yoouu!!"

Naruto hugged Tsunade with wide grin on his face. Other team 7 just shook their head.

"I can't breath! Let go off me, brat!!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry baa-chan. But I'm really happy."

"Maa, Naruto. You don't need to be like that."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. "But Kakashi sensei, this is my first A rank mission." He grinned widely.

"That's true, sensei. This is team 7 first A mission. We've waited this since genin."

Sakura said. She smiled cheerfully.

"Aren't we supposed to listen about the mission?"

Sai asked and smiled with his usual smile.

"Thank you, Sai." Tsunade nodded, "Have you ever heard about Otogakure?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, hokage-sama. It's a small hidden village. The leader is Orochimaru, one of former Konoha sannin."

"Right, Sakura. However," Tsunade's face became serious, "There's something strange about this village. Besides the fact the leader is S rank missing nin. It seems they have plan to attack Konoha."

"So we're going tospy this village." Kakashi stated.

"Spying? No, fun" Naruto whined. He pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes dangerously. "This is a very difficult mission. But if you don't want to do it. Neji and the others will do it."

"Nooo!! I'll do it baa-chaaan!"

"Good." Tsunade smirked. "Well, the problems here Orochimaru has strong guard named Kabuto. Which former of Konoha's best medical ninjas."

"So he's a traitor too." Sai stated.

"True," Tsunade nodded, "Be careful with him. Then, you already knew that Orochimaru is very strong."

All of team 7 nodded. There's no doubt Orochimaru was insanely strong. He was as strong as Tsunade.

"But the worse problem is," Tsunade sighed, "his heir."

"He has heir?!" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know the detail, but it looked like he adopted his heir." The woman sighed deeply. Orochimaru bastard.

"So what's the deal?" Naruto frowned. Really, just because Orochimaru had heir it wasn't a big problem.

Sai odded, agreed with Naruto, "That's true, Hokage-sama."

"It's not a big deal if it's a normal heir. But the heir 3 times stronger than Orochimaru."

Sakura clasped her hand to her opened mouth. Kakashi's eyes wider. Sai had no emotion in his face. Naruto stared with confused looking, "So he's very strong?"

"Naruto," Tsunade sighed. Geez, this kid really stupid sometimes. "If there's people who 3 times stronger than me, what do you think of them?"

"I'll think they too dangerous. God, if they are really exist, they can destroy the world in no time. They..." Realization came to Naruto. He widened his eyes, "Hell no!!"

"Now he understands." Sakura rolled his eyes.

"Well, then. You've known what you need. I want you go tomorrow. Another detail will be mailed to your house. If you finished this mission, you'll promoted to jounin. Dismissed."

The others nodded and went out.

oOo

**Heaven in the Darkness**

oOo

Team seven arrived in Otogakure in three days. They splited into two groups. Kakashi and Sai, Naruto and Sakura. They wore yukata like the villagers.

It had been two days since they arrived and they hadn't got anything useful. Naruto was getting bored so he went to market. If he lucky maybe he'll get some information.

He was walking alone because Sakura said she was tired. He looked around and grinned. "Yosh, my lucky day!! I haven't eat ramen for days!!"

He ran to ramen stand and quickly ordered. "Miso ramen, please!"

Naruto couldn't help to grin. He so missed ramen. He sang inwardly. God, he really loved ramen. When the ramen came without furder ado he dug in.

Suddenly he felt stare came from the man besides him. Naruto frowned and turned his face. His eyes became wide in awe. 'Sai..? No. He's more.. My god.. It's my lucky day indeed.'

The man lifted his brown. His pale alabaster skin glowed in sun shone. Black hair framed his face nicely and his charcoal eyes showed amusement. He wore blue midnightyukata which framed his body perfectly. Naruto had never seen such a beautiful creature like him.

"Why you stopped?"

Naruto snapped from his mind. He blushed, "Nothing."

He ate his ramen again. He still blushing. He felt the man still staring at him. Naruto mentaly swore. He ate quickly. When he stood to pay, the man stopped him. Naruto frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Let me pay for you." he smirked sexily. Naruto was ready to die now. Dead after seeing something beautiful like this was really good. He stared the man in shocked while the man paid for the ramen. Naruto walked out the stand.

"What's wrong?" Naruto heard the man's voice again. He looked at the man who stood right in front of him and blushed again. 'God, god, god! Too close!!'

"It's nothing." Naruto said with squeaky voice. He looked to his feet.

The raven lifted Naruto's face. And Naruto realized how small the blond was or it just this man too big? Naruto pouted at this. He was about 5 cm beyond the raven's shoulder. And he thought he hgh enough when he had same height with Sakura.

"Don't pout like that. I might not be able to stop my self from kissing you."

Naruto blushed again. 'Whaat?! Kiss??! He wanted to..??! What?'

The blond looked at the man and he drowned when he met the black eyes. Time passed so slowly. He can stare at the black eyes forever.

He snapped from his mind when he felt something around his waist. He quickly looked at his waist and found arm wrapped him. He blushed again.

"You've beautiful eyes."

The man said softly. Naruto looked at his feet and felt his face went red. He muttered shyly, "Thanks."

"Where's your home? Do you mind if I walked you home?"

Naruto smiled shyly. "I don't mind. I live in the Inn not to far from here."

The man smirked and pulled Naruto closer to him. The blond flinched a little but then he relaxed. They walked in comfortable silent until they reached the inn.

"What's your name, foxy?"

Naruto blushed at the name, and then he said quietly, "Naruto."

"You're really cute. Well, then. See you later _my_ Naruto."

The raven smirked and before the blond could say anything, he gave Naruto peck on his lips and went, leaved Naruto with opened mouth.

oOo

Sakura smirked evilly to Naruto. "Naruto..."

The blond looked at Sakura, surprised. "What?"

"Tell me what happened this afternoon?"

Naruto blushed madly. "No... Nothing happened, Sakura-chan."

"Ooh, reaaally??" Sakura asked with sing-a-song voice.

"It's true!" Naruto yelled, trying to hide his blush.

"Then why you have this dreamy look, and why you touched your lips over and over again? Tell me." The pink haired demanded.

Naruto blushes even more. "I... I..."

Sakura sat beside Naruto and looked at him with dangerous glint. "Tell me. Now."

The blond fluttered. "Imetthisguyhepaidmyramenandhewalkedmehereandkissedme."

"Oh, my God!! You must tell me everything Naruto! Quick!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Well, I was eating my ramen and I felt someone stared at me. And I saw him. He stared at me. When I wanted to pay, he stopped me and paid my ramen. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and asked me to walked me home. After we arrived he asked my name. Then, after that, he kissed me and leaved."

Sakura squealed on delight. "God!! He kissed you? On your mouth?"

Naruto nodded shyly. Sakura hugged him happily. "So how is he? Is he handsome? What his name?"

"I don't know his name. He leaved before I can ask him." Naruto grinned, "He's handsome, Sakura. Even more than that. He's really gorgeous."

Sakura grinned and hugged the blond tightly. "I'm so happy for you!! I hope you'll meet him again soon."

Naruto smiled and hugged Sakura back. "I hope so."

oOo

Next day Naruto and Sakura spied some peoples who happened to be some elite ninjas in small cafe. The two sat on the table next to the ninjas. They talked like other guests, acted like they enjoying their date, but they were hearing the ninjas talked.

One of the ninjas said something about Orochimaru called. The others nodded then went out. Sakura looked at Naruto and nodded. They paid and walked out.

They followed the ninjas quietly. The ninjas separated into three groups. Naruto looked at Sakura who nodded. He summoned shadow clone. He, Sakura, and the shadow lone separated and followed the groups.

Sakura followed the ninjas carefuly. They reached the gate. Sakura cursed inwardly when they went out the village. 'I hope Naruto get the information.'

She went to the inn.

Naruto still followed the ninjas. They walked to the center of the town. He felt excited. 'Go, go, ninjas!! Lead me to Orochimaru hide out!'

He watched as one ninja appeared. He talked something to the others. Naruto frowned, 'What the hell? Lead me quickly, bastard!'

Suddenly he felt something sharp on his neck. "Don't move."

Naruto gasped. Damn, they caught him.

The man took him to the rest of the ninjas. He scolded at them. "You called your self ninja, and you didn't sense him! I'll make sure Orochimaru-sama gives you punishment. Until then, I'll give this spy to Orochimaru-sama."

Naruto's mentally cursed over and over again. Great, he was caught. They will give him to Orochimaru. Life couldn't be worse.

The man took him through secret passage. Naruto stared at awe when he was inside the hide out. It was beautiful. At least until they entered Orochimaru's chamber. There, sat on the throne, in white yukata, Orochimaru smirked.

"Well, Kabuto. Who's this boy?"

Kabuto bowed. "He's spy, my lord."

Orochimaru's smirk went wider. "Is that so. You can leave, Kabuto. My heir will take all information from him."

Kabuto leaved. Naruko looked at Orochimaru and spited. "You think I'll give you information? Never."

Orochimaru lifted his eyebrows. "We'll see."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and hissed, "You wish."

Orochimaru laughed. "I like you! You have to meet my heir! You two so much alike."

"I don't have any similarities with anyone who related with you."

Orochimaru smirked wider.

"It's great to talk to you. But my first priority is to get the information from you. My heir is the best in get information. He can threat someone cruelly until them beg to die. He's crueler than me."

Naruto snorted. Orochimaru smirked. He rang the bell beside his throne.

"You're really beautiful. But if you won't tell me nicely, maybe some bruises will work."

"You call me, father?" a familiar voice came from the door near the throne.

"Yes, my beautiful heir." Orochimaru smirked, "I want to get some information from cutie over there."

Naruto looked at the heir. His eyes were widening in disbelief. That man? My first kiss was...

"Allow me to introduce my heir, Uchiha Sasuke."

_To be continued_

**God, I really love this story… **

**But even I love this story; I can't write more if you don't review. So please…?**


	2. The Trouble with Love

Sorry to make you confused. In this story, Sai was the original member of team 7. Kabuto was a traitor, but no, Naruto never met him before. Sasuke never met with team 7. So, this is AU. All things happened to Naruto about Sasuke never occurred before.

Disclaimer: I wasn't. I'm not, I'll never.

**Chapter 2: The Trouble with Love**

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See, you got no say at all_

_-_

Naruto flinched as Orochimaru's peoples chained him in the wall. It hurt so much. His wrists were already reddened. He bit his lower lip, tried to hold his sob. They were in the torture room. It wasn't long before the guards leaved him alone in the dark.

Naruto's mind landed to Orochimaru's heir. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha. The most powerful clan in Konoha. But wasn't them supposed to dead? Peoples said the only one left is Uchiha Itachi. The traitor who killed his own clan. His own _family_.

Naruto moved, trying to gain comfort. But it was useless, he kneeled on the floor as his hands chained on both his sides to the wall. 'God, I can't believe Sasuke is that bastard's heir. Er, wait. Sine when we're in first name basis?!'

Naruto shook his head.

oOo

Sakura smiled when she saw Naruto walked to the Inn. She was waiting for him with Kakashi and Sai, hoping that he got something useful.

"Why it took you so long, Naruto?" Sakura asked with concern on her voice, "did you get something?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "The ninjas I followed just walked out the village."

Sai sighed. He leaned on the wall and said, "Well, this mission failed then."

Sakura frowned, "What do you meant?"

Kakashi gave apologize smile to his team, "Maa, Hokage just ordered us to come back today."

Naruto widened his eyes. He frowned and yelled, "No way!! We haven't done anything yet! Evil Ba-cha..."

_**POOF**_

Naruto faded with a smoke. The others blinked. Blinked. "Right," Sakura grinned sheepishly, "I forgot he created a clone to follow them."

"This is bad," Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "We must inform the Hokage."

"But why, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with frown on her pretty face, "His clone faded, then what? It's normal."

Sai frowned, "Do you remember what condition that'll make a clone disappear?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course. When it got hit or when the summoner got no chakra."

"Exactly," Kakashi said, "There was nothing hit it, so the only one cause was..."

"Orochimaru caught him! Naruto's in danger!" Sakura yelled. Her eyes widened in realization. She clenched her fist. "We must help him!"

Sai shook his head, "We can't just go to him and demand Naruto."

Kakashi nodded. He poked Sakura's shoulder. "We must tell the hokage right away. She'll help him."

Sai poked at the kunoichi's other shoulder. "He'll be fine. He's strong."

Sakura nodded with fiery eyes.

"I know."

oOo

Sasuke entered Naruto's prison. The blond turned his face at Sasuke. He wore black yukata with Uchiha fan in the back. 'So, he's really that Uchiha.' Naruto thought silently.

The raven walked to Naruto. He had no expression on his face. He grabbed Naruto's neck and pressed him to the wall. He stared down at Naruto's eyes and demanded, "Tell me, tell me everything and I won't hurt you."

Sasuke's voice sent shiver down Naruto. He glared back at Sasuke and said, "Then you have to hurt me, bastard. But unfortunately, what ever you do I won't tell you anything."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. He kicked Naruto's gut. The blond flinched a little but he glared at Sasuke. "Bastard."

Sasuke hit Naruto's head to the wall. "Where did you come from?"

Naruto's vision blured as his head was hit to the wall. But he tried to focus on Sasuke and said, "Like hell, I'll tell you."

The raven punched Naruto's cheek and kicked his sides. A crack was heard as asuke connected to Naruto's ribs. Naruto whimpered softly. His eyes pleaded. It hurted so much. But he gained his power and hissed, "Do whatever but you will never get anything from me."

Sasuke stepped back. He looked at the blond, admiring his job. It was just a few minutes and his prey was already covered in blood. The watery eyes, bruises, yukata wetted by blood, and afew broken ribs, all in minutes. The brunette smirked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was scared. He already knew this was consequences to be a Ninja. He would gladly die for his village's sake. But this was different. Sasuke was different. Something in Sasuke's predatory smirk told him bad things would happen.

Naruto widened his eyes in scared as Sasuke kneeled in front of him and put his hands around the smaller boy's waist. The Uchiha leaned and purred seductively in Naruto's ear. "I want you."

Naruto shivered. Half of him jumped in a joy at thought of Sasuke was being so near to him. But his other half knew Sasuke only tried to seducte him.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Naruto asked with shaky voice.

"Ah, what a virgin's question." Sasuke smirked, leaned closer and kissed Naruto's neck. The blond moaned and flinched because the pain on his chest at the same time. The raven sucked and bite at Naruto's neck.

"St... Stop it!" Naruto tried to stop Sasuke but moaned again as the Uchiha sucked his collar bone. Pain and pleasure mixed. Sasuke untied Naruto's obi and whispered in low voice at Naruto, "Is this your first time to be touched like this?"

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's roughly. He used the other's gasp to inserted his tongue to invade Naruto's mouth. His hands pulls the blond's yukata.

Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke ripped his clothes, revealed his tanned chest. "Stop..." Naruto murmured on his moan. Sasuke touched Naruto's chest, which made Naruto cried at the pain of his broken ribs. The Uchiha licked the blond's chest. "Tell me. Is this your first time?"

Naruto moaned but didn't answer Sasuke. The brunette squeezed Naruto's ass and hissed, "Tell me!"

"God, yes...!!" Naruto answered with squeaky voice. Sasuke smirked as he continued to suck at Naruto's neck. His hands were wondering at tanned chest of Naruto. "Call my name. I want you to moan my name."

Naruto winced at the pain on his chest, he gritted his teeth and said, "Stop it, bastard."

Ssuke touched one of Naruto's nipples roughly, "Call my name!"

"Sha... Suke...!!" Naruto cried in pleasure. Sasuke smirked. His hands wondered in Naruto's thighs and he whispered at Naruto's ear. "Where did you come from?"

"Hell." Naruto hissed. Sasuke frowned. He sucked at the blond's nipple, with his hands wondering all over the smaller boy's body. "Where?"

Naruto bit his lips until it drawned blood. Sasuke bit the nipple and Naruto surrendered at the pleasure and moaned, "Ko… noh… a…"

Sasuke stood. He smirked evilly at Naruto who still panting with flushed face. "It wasn't hard to answer, was it?"

Naruto's panting. He glared at the raven and hissed venomously, "You son of a bitch."

The Uchiha lifted his eyebrow. Then he smirked. "You should've looked at your self. Naked, panting, bruises, weak. I just molested you a little and you already have that face. Good toy." Sasuke licked his lips, "I can't wait to fuck you already."

And with that the brunette leaved Naruto alone. Tears were rolling from his eyes. He cried. He felt so weak. He couldn't move, he couldn't hug himself to feel protected, he was dirty. It was really hurt to feel yourself dirty.

But what hurts the most was, Sasuke only saw him as a toy. Sasuke who touched him with so intimate touches, Sasuke who kissed him with such passions. But Sasuke didn't mean it. Sasuke did it in purpose. Sasuke just wanted the information. Sasuke only did that as a task. He was only a toy for Sasuke. Toy.

**A/N:**

**Hiyaa, guys. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I knew I made some mistakes. But I thought it was little mistakes so I didn't bother to repair it. I'm really sorry if those made you uncomfortable.**

**I don't want a beta. I'm sorry. But i don't feel comfortable with it. Really. But if you think i really need it maybe i'll use it.**

**Well, I've and will make load of mistakes on this story, so before you start to flame me (please don't), I apologize for my mistakes. Nobody perfect, riiight??**

**What do you think about this chappie? I don't know if i did this chapter well. I like this chapter, but this is my first time to write such violence and molested things.**

**Keep review, and I'll do my best.**

My thanks for:

**Kirdari+MonkeyGurl18DarkTulip++dead edged blade+Galyana+BlackRabbitt13+dragonfire04+roboguy45+firedragonmaiden+ursweetheartless+itachi'slover+sanzo4ever+crimson mist+ObsessedReader+LaDyPnAi+Alrye+Anime-girl-cutie+Black-Dranzer-1119+Kunaialchemist13+iris**

cookies for you!!


	3. sometimes when we touch

Sorry for the late. I'm really busy now. I just had my school's orientation and now I have an orientation time for organization and clubs which gives me so many tasks. Sigh. And yet, my teachers give many tasks too. Life can't be more tiring.

_Disclaimer: I wish it's mine_

**Chapter 3: Sometimes When We Touch**

_But sometimes when we touch_

_The honesties too much_

_And I have to close my eyes and hide_

_I want to hold you till I die_

_Till we both break down and cried_

_I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides_

Naruto woke up in the morning. Or he thought it was morning. It had been three days since Kabuto caught him. After he told Sasuke about Konoha, the Uchiha came twice with his underlings. They beat Naruto while Sasuke watched.

Naruto's wounds were still there. Each time they started to heal, Sasuke's underlings came and made them opened again. He couldn't move a bit without pain. But he felt relieved Sasuke didn't ask anything more. He knew that he can't keep anything to Sasuke if Sasuke used that method.

Naruto started to wonder about what Orochimaru had said before, the snake master said Sasuke was very cruel. Maybe it was because that method. Sasuke used it to the prisoners to get information from them.

Naruto felt pain on his chest that unrelated with the wounds. To think that Sasuke had done it with other peoples made him hurt. He wanted the Uchiha for him self. But it wasn't possible, Sasuke thought him as a toy, nothing more.

Toy.

He kept repeating it on his mind after Sasuke said it. He thought about Sasuke he met at the ramen stand and Sasuke who threatened him. Which one was the real Sasuke?

The door opened, revealed Sasuke and his underlings. 'Speak of the devil.' Naruto thought, he swore on his mind.

oOo

Team 7 stood in front of Hokage. Sai looked down at his feet, Kakashi showed apology, while Sakura simply cried. Tsunade closed her eyes. This definitely was a dream, wasn't it? She looked at team 7 and said with shaky voice, "Are you sure of this? After all Naruto is one of the best chuunin, he can't be caught that easy. He just can't."

Kakashi looked at her with sympathize. He knew how Tsunade loved Naruto as her own son. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama."

Sakura launched herself to Tsunade. She hugged her teacher tightly. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama... Sob... It was my mistakes... Sob. I was supposed to be with him. Sob." Sakura cried at her teacher's lap. She had thought her as her mother since Tsunade taught him as medical ninja.

Tsunade patted Sakura's head. She smiled motherly, "It's not your fault, Sakura. We'll find him soon."

Tsunade rang the bell on his desk. The door opened and Shizune entered the room and bowed at Tsunade, "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Call Yamanaka Ino and Moegi." Tsunade told her. Shizune nodded and went out. Tsunade patted her student head. "We'll find him." she said, although she was likely said it to herself.

In minutes Moegi and Ino entered the Hokage office. They bowed at Tsunade. The godaime nodded in acknowledgement. "I got new mission for you two."

The girls nodded. Ino gave confused glance to Sakura who sat on the floor with her head on Tsunade's laps, and Moegi looked around, obviously searching her former leader.

"I need you to spy at Otogakure." the Hokage sighed, "They caught Naruto. You have to search where they keep him."

Moegi gasped. Her eyes widened, "No way!"

Tsunade looked away. She tried to hide the tears she held. "You'll go tomorrow. Kakashi, give them all information you know about Oto. Dismissed."

Kakashi bowed and went out, followed by Ino and Moegi. Sakura stood. She glared at Tsunade, "Why did you choose them? Do you think Sai and me don't strong enough?"

Sai walked closer to the Hokage. "It's true, Hokage-sama. We have been there, we can do better."

"I have no doubt of your strength. But they are the best for this task, their abilities suit well with spying task." Tsunade said seriously, "Besides, I have to prepare for the worst."

Sakura frowned, "What do you mean?"

The Hokage shook her head, "Nothing. You both dismissed."

Sai took the pink-hair's hand and bowed to Tsunade before went out.

Tsunade sighed. 'I'm sorry Sakura, Sai. I'm sure Orochimaru will do anything to get all information from Naruto. I know they really love Naruto. I can't let them see what Orochimaru possibly has done to him.'

She clenched her fist as tears rolled to her cheek.

oOo

Naruto felt tired. He missed his bed in Konoha. All he wanted to do was lying. But the chains were still keeping him on the wall.

He sighed in frustration. His mind landed on his friends. 'Sakura, I wonder if she misses me. I miss her a lot. She's like a sister for me. Sai, I miss his insults. Can we meet again? I hope he'll take care Sakura for me. I'll kill him if he ever hurts her. Kakashi-sensei, Ero sennin, I miss their pervertness for the first time. And Baa-chan I never knew I'll ever miss her punch. I miss them all! Iruka-sensei and ramen, neji, lee, kiba, hinata, tenten, shino, shizune, ojii-san in Ichiraku. I miss ramen!'

Naruto closed his eyes in tired. 'I'm tired. Sleepy... Want... To sleep...' Slowly he fell asleep.

Naruto woke up when he heard someone entered the dungeon. 'Sasuke.' he thought bitterly as he saw flash of raven hair. He closed his eyes pretended to sleep. He felt Sasuke walked closer to him. He prepared for the worst.

Naruto was expecting Sasuke's fist. But all he felt was a gentle touch on his cheek. He felt his heart pounded faster. He didn't dare to open his eyes, he was afraid Sasuke will come to his usual behavior if he opened his eyes.

Naruto felt every stroke of Sasuke's touches. For what seemed like eternity, he pushed himself to not open his eyes. God, how he really wanted to touch Sasuke. He wanted nothing but to look at Sasuke's eyes. The eyes with passion he saw when he met Sasuke at the ramen stand.

Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek gently. He stroke Naruto's hair carefully, not wanting the blond to wake up. Seconds passed.

Naruto pretended to sleep. It was becoming harder with every touch from the raven. 'God, please don't let me suffering like this...'

_**I want to touch you**_

_**I want to feel you**_

_**I want to look at you**_

Naruto tried his best to stay still. He tried to not think about Sasuke and how good the touches felt. And at last, he felt the warm hand lifted from his face.

Naruto was ready to sigh in relief. But what he didn't expect was a pair of soft lips on his forehead.

Sasuke leaved the confused blond with a loud bang at the door.

Naruto carefully opened his eyes, showing hint of sadness and frustration on his cerulean orbs. A word escaped from his lips,

"Sasuke..."

**A/N:**

**I'll really appreciate if you review. Review pweasee!! puppy eyesJust click the button and you'll get next chapter soon! Come on!! You can't just read but leave no review… I beg you!!! Pwweeeeeaaaasseeee????????**

Yosh, another cookies for you:

Kirdari – Black-Dranzer-1119 – dead edged blade – Pluffy-chan – PirateCaptainBo – roboguy45 – ObsessedReader – DrgonFire04 – Shounen-Ai – Samantai – TheDeviant – daina – death by computer addiction – anime-girl-cutie – Alrye – ursweetheartless- cogasha


	4. Untitled

**Disclaimer: not mine, duh**

**WARNING: yaoi, foul language, pretty bad grammar, lemon maybe? Well, kinda.**

**I've been warning you. If you still read it and didn't like it because of those, it's your own fault.**

Sorry for the very late update. I didn't have much time to use internet with all the exams and after I got my score (which really-really bad, probably because I often read fanfics in class :p) I went to the town to visit my grandparents. Well, off to the story.

oOo

**Heaven in the Darkness**

oOo

**Chapter 4: Untitled**

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_l just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Orochimaru sat on his throne, sipping sake from the cup. He lifted the cup and stared at the sake. A smirk appeared at his pale face.

His smirk widened when he saw Sasuke entered the chamber. "My, my. What did I do to make me get this honor so early, Sasuke?"

Sasuke bowed his head a little. "Father."

"So, what about our cute prisoner? Did he tell you about his village?"

Orochimaru sipped his sake calmly.

"No, father. I haven't asked him other than where he came from yet."

Orochimaru face hardened before he placed the cup on the coffee table.

"Alright, but I want to get all information in a week. If you can't do it, I shall kill him."

"Whatever you wish, father." Sasuke bowed and exited the room, leaved Orochimaru alone in the room. The snake master chuckled and said, "He has grown so much like you."

Uchiha Itachi stepped out from the shadow. He lifted his head with pride. "He's an Uchiha."

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. He smoothed his hair with his fingers. "Yes, of course. Which make me wonder why the North Pole pulled the other north instead pushes it?"

"You talk too much." Itachi glared at the snake master with his sharingans. At this, Orochimaru chuckled again. He leaned to his throne and sipped his sake. "As cold as always. Really, you two too much alike."

Itachi snorted and went off.

oOo

Naruto was sitting at the corner of the room. He was released from the chain two days ago. He leaned to the wall. It had been three days since he saw Sasuke. No torture, nothing. He wondered why Sasuke hadn't show up. 'Why should I care. It's not like he do anything to make me better.'

But deep down, he knew he cared. He did miss Sasuke. Even when he already knew the raven was a bastard. Even if Sasuke always hurted him.

'Sasuke...'

The door opened.

Naruto looked up only to meet charcoal eyes staring at him. "Sasuke...?"

The raven stared at Naruto. The blond widened his eyes and spoke, "What..."

His words were cut when a pair of lips met his own. He strucked dumbfoundly before he started to kiss Sasuke back.

As sudden as it started, Sasuke pulled back and pushed Naruto to the floor so he was at the top.

"Sasuke, what the.."

The raven roughly ripped Naruto's clothes.

_-Starting from here I will only write the dialogue-_

"Sasuke! Stop! Let go!!" Naruto tried to struggle.

"Shut up."

"Let go off me!!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke, but with Sasuke held his hands above his head he couldn't do anything.

"Sas... Agh...!!"

"No, please Sasuke. No..."

Naruto struggled harder but only caused Sasuke became rougher. He saw blood dripped from his neck.

"Uunh... Stop! Sas... Please stop... Don't!"

"No! Don't!! God, please no, Sasuke! Don't do it!"

_-__Kay, you know what Sasuke did. Well, poor Naruto but lets continue the story-_

Sasuke put back his clothes and exited the room, leaving the sobbing Naruto with blood dripping on his thighs.

oOo

Naruto leaned to the wall. He was in pain. Sasuke came at night and raped him again. He buried his face on his arms. He had betrayed his village. He had told Sasuke everything.

**-****Flashback****-**

"Is it hurt, Blondie?"

"It is... Please leave me alone, Sasuke..."

Sasuke thrusting harder made Naruto groaned in pain. "No!!"

"Tell me, how is the defenses in your village?"

"Like hell I'll tell you!"

Sasuke frowned. He became rougher than before. Naruto cried in mix of pain and pleasure. "I'll tell you!! I'll tell you everything!! Please don't do this to me!!"

**-****End of flash back-**

He sobbed quietly. He couldn't believe what had he done. He had nothing to live now. No pride, no place to go, no freedom, no friend. And over all, he was dirty, he had tainted. How could this happen to him?

oOo

Ino and Moegi arrived in Otogakure at the afternoon. Both of them were in disguised as two kunoichi from Oto.

Ino brushed her hair a little and looked at her partner. "Hey, where do you think they keep him?"

Moegi leaned to her chair and shook her head. "Dunno. But I guess there must be some torture rooms or something."

"I kind of guess it too." Ino stroke her hair softly, "I never thought Naruto of all peoples, failed his mission."

Moegi shook his head and sighed, "I know. Konoha will go into chaos if anything happened to him."

"You're over, Moegi," Ino chuckled lightly before turned serious, "even its kinda right."

Naruto was the son of fourth hokage which respected by the villagers with all their heart. And the fact that the Uzumaki Minato killed during his mission made Naruto loved by the villagers, as the substitutes of his father. However he was kind to all peoples, had great sense of humor, never angry at anyone, and had respect to everyone, who made the villagers loved him even more. Naruto was the golden boy of Konoha.

"And more reason for us to success this mission."

oOo

Naruto clutched his knees tightly. He shivered. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and his clothes weren't the best for spent a cold night like this. His hug to his body tightened. _'Sasuke...'_

Naruto heard the door opened and he closed his eyes, pretended to sleep, didn't want to face Sasuke after what the raven had done. He heard the steps coming closer and stopped just beside him. He expected Sasuke to roughly yank him. But instead he felt a soft touch on the top of his head.

"Naruto,"

Naruto's eyes opened. He looked at the man beside him with wide eyes. _'He called my name...?'_

Sasuke frowned to the blond. He sat beside Naruto and put the tray he was holding beside him. At that Naruto realized that Sasuke brought a tray of food. The Uzumaki glanced at Sasuke quickly before looked away at his feet. He felt Sasuke's finger brushed his hair softly.

"...Why didn't you eat since yesterday?"

Naruto glared at the raven and hissed, "It's none of your business!"

God, how dare that bastard asked him like that!! Did he forget what had he done to him yesterday?! He raped him twice!! And now he asked to him why he didn't eat with innocent face!!

Sasuke stared at the glaring boy in front of him. He sighed. He put his hands around Naruto's waist and pulled Naruto to his chest.

Naruto widened his eyes in disbelief. He stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. He opened his mouth, tried to speak, but nothing came out. He desperately wanted to ask Sasuke why he made his life so miserable like this. When finally he found his voice he spoke quietly, "Sasuke...?"

The said name didn't answer. Sasuke took a blanket from his pocket and wrapped it around the smaller boy. He hugged Naruto closer and buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto, on the other hand, too shocked to say anything. He just stared at the hands around his waist, and, unconsciously, leaned his back into the warm of Sasuke's chest.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence.

Sasuke took some bread from the tray and gave it to Naruto. "Eat it."

The blond glanced at the bread once before shook his head, "No."

Sasuke frowned. "Try the soup then."

"I don't want to eat anything."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's stubborn face before sighed. He took a sip from the soup and faced Naruto. The blond stared at him back with confused expression. The Uchiha smirked before leaned in and kissed Naruto. He forced Naruto to eat the soup with his tongue. Naruto, shocked, could only give up and gulped the soup.

Sasuke pulled away with smug expression.

Naruto stared at him with dazed eyes and swollen lips.

The Uchiha pulled Naruto to his chest again and gave the bread to Naruto. "Eat it, or I'll force you."

Naruto pouted but took the bread. 'Bastard.' He ate it slowly while Sasuke played with his blond bangs.

When finally Naruto finished his dinner (with Sasuke's help), he already felt sleepy. Sasuke stroked the blond's hair gently and asked with soft voice, "Feel sleepy?"

Naruto gave a 'hmm' and snuggled to Sasuke even closer. He closed his eyes tightly and smiled dreamily. Sasuke was really warm. And he smelled like vanilla and mint.

The raven kissed Naruto's forehead and whispered softly, "Sleep tight."

**A/N:**

Well, that was it. Hm, what do you think? I like how the chapter ended. Ow, I always love Naruto and Sasuke cuddling. Hehehe.

Reviewers from last chapter:

**Dead edged blade**

**Alrye**

**Shounen-ai**

**Anna**

**ninjagirl**

**Anime-girl-cutie**

**Crimson mist**

**Draco'sQueen**

**txgirl123**

**kiokuUchiha**

**Kirdari**

**Noobs desire**

**Flo' Uzumaki**

**dragonfire04**

**kyothefallenkit**

**Kat Harvey**

**Calabra silverwolf**

**Samantai**

**Black-Dranzer-1119**

**Darkmastersulic**

**OilWar**

**TheDeviant**

**nm1716**

**emonaru**

**Helaine-melichan – **hehehe thx, msii banyak salah2 sih, tapi senengnya ada yg bpendapat gitu.

**inuyashachick04 **- o.O can I use another puppy thing to get more reviews from you?

**Retaeh** - and I love you too and your reviews!! Just tell me whenever I made any mistakes. Specially if it's bugging you

**Deadly-grace** - no!! Don't you hold your breath any longer!! You'll die and it's my entire fault, and I won't get any review gain from you!!! lol :)

**ObsessedReader **- Does Sasuke really care? You just have to read until it's done to find the answer!

**PirateCaptainBo** - Hm, after you mentioned it, Moegi almost never appeared in many fic did she? I'll give her some parts then!

**Psalmofsummer** - no, sasuke and naruto didn't know each other before. You can say this is an AU. Yea, poor Naruto and his confusion. But its okay, it's all worth it. After all he got sexgod as boyfriend, what more does he wants:p


	5. Addicted

**Before you read this, I must tell you I'm sorry for the suspense. I don't have any reason for it, well beside school and my faith and my family. But I'll put the next chapter in few days, so please forgive me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: yaoi, foul language, bad grammar, mature contents**

**Diasclaimer: I wish Naruto and Sasuke are mine.**

oOo

**Heaven in the darkness**

oOo

_Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?_

**Chapter 5: Addicted**

Kakashi looked the scenery outside his apartment. Some children were playing ball. In the middle, there was an energetic boy with blond hair. He grinned broadly before chased the ball. Kakashi sighed inwardly. His barely seen face showed hints of sadness and regret.

The gray-haired man felt something in his back.

"Don't worry too much Kakashi," Iruka placed his forehead on Kakashi's shoulder. Slowly, he rubbed Kakashi's back. "Please."

"I wish I could, Iruka…" Kakashi sighed, took his lover's hand to his heart. His eyes hardened. "I really wish I could. But, it's hard not to blame myself. I was the leader of that team."

"Have faith in Naruto." Iruka moved to Kakashi's chest. He took a breath and smiled softly, "He's The Naruto after all."

Kakashi's eyes softened. He kissed the tip of Iruka's nose and hugged the smaller teacher tightly.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So, can I get something tonight? We haven't done it for a while."

oOo

"But, if we didn't separate that time, Naruto won't be caught!"

Sakura yelled at Sai. Her eyes were glistening with tears. Why couldn't he understand? It's all her fault. She could prevent Naruto to get caught but she didn't. Instead she was in Konoha safely and only God knew what was happening to him.

"Sakura, there's nothing you can do. It's already happened and we can't do anything about it. Now we have to trust Ino and Moegi to save him. Believe them, Sakura."

Sai put his hands around Sakura's shoulder. "Trust your friends. Have faith in Naruto."

Sakura sighed. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Sai."

"Your welcome."

"Sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay. I'm lucky you chose that instead punch me."

"Jerk."

oOo

Ino and Moegi walked around Oto Castle. They walked lower to the basement ground and chatting like they belonged there. Their face never once showed any hints of their identity. Of course, they were called the best spying kunoichi not because of nothing. They could disguise as anyone perfectly. Plus each one had special ability. Ino had ability to sneak into people's mind. Moegi had ability to change her appearances.

They carefully stepped through the stairs that would take them to the torture chambers, or so one guard told the girls. After they walked down the stairs for 10 minutes, they arrived in a large round hall with many doors with label of constellation name on it.

"Darn, there're at least fifty doors." Ino cursed. She sighed and looked at Moegi, "What do you think?"

The brown-haired girl frowned. "Maybe we should search some information first. We can't search trough all rooms. It's too suspicious."

Ino nodded. She opened her mouth but stopped when she heard steps. "Someone's coming."

They quickly pretended to going up. But before they could move, a man came from the stairs. His face showed no emotions. He wore midnight-blue yukata with black obi. He stood and eyeing the girls. He shocked the spies with his words. "Where are you going?"

Ino bowed slightly. She knew this man probably one of the highest ranks in this castle from his feature. "We have done our task here and on the way to return."

Sasuke eyed them for a moment before spoke calmly. "If so, I have another task"

This turn, Moegi bowed before spoke with sweet voice. "Sure, my lord."

The raven lifted his eyebrow. "I'm not my father. Call me with Sasuke-sama is enough. Don't do mistake like this anymore."

Moegi quickly bowed again. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke nodded. "Go to the scorpion room. My prisoner in the last cell needs a…" he stopped, "something."

The girls bowed again. "Alright, Sasuke-sama."

"Don't take too long with the blond."

After that he went. Before he left, the girls could see the symbol of red and white fan on his back. The girls listened to his steps. When they sure he had gone they looked at each other with relief.

Ino sighed. "Well, that was dangerous." The blonde brushed her hair and frowned. "He's strange."

Moegi nodded. "I know what you mean, and that symbol… I feel like I have seen it before."

"Me too."

"So what should we do?"

Ino frowned. "I'll say we meet this prisoner. Why did he say blond? I mean he could just say 'don't take too long with him'."

"Do you think it's nii-chan?" Moegi asked hopefully. She had thought the same.

"Probably."

oOo

Naruto was spacing on his cell. Sasuke had given him new yukata. It was white with orange swirls and red obi. Naruto's mind wandered to his village.

'_I wonder what are they doing right now?_

_Are they worried about me? _

_Sakura-chan, are you happy? _

_Sai are you still give weird statement to people? _

_Kakashi-sensei, are you still read that orange book? _

_Old hag, are you still scared everyone? _

_Iruka-sensei, will you treat me ramen again? _

_Do you all miss me? _

_Will they hate me if they know I'm a traitor? _

_Will they hate me if they know Sasuke had raped me… and I…_

_Stupid Naruto, stupid!!_

_Sasuke is bad!! Why can't you hate him?!!_

_Why?'_

Naruto placed his head on his hands. Sasuke. He did awful things to him. But then again, he was nice. He hugged him, and let Naruto slept on his arms. Sometimes he spoke with gentle voice and touched him softly as if… As if Sasuke liked him. But he didn't. If Sasuke liked him, he wouldn't rape him. He wouldn't kick the shit out of him.

Naruto quickly looked at the door when it was opened. His eyes widened.

"Ino…? Moegi…?" his voice trembling slightly.

The girls glanced at each other before ran to Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, girls… I couldn't breathe…"

They both broke the hug with sheepish smile. Moegi smiled, "Nii-chan."

Naruto grinned. "Good to see you two. What are you doing here?"

Ino smiled and ruffled the blond locks. "Hokage-sama gave us mission to spying Oto, search a way to save you."

Naruto showed guilty expression. "Sorry for troubling you."

"It's okay. Nii-chan is our friend after all." Moegi said.

Naruto grinned broadly. He poked Moegi's head, "You all are my precious friend too."

"So how are you? Did they do anything to you?" Ino said worriedly.

Nauto grinned, "I'm okay, just some kick here and there, but nothing awful."

"Nii-chan…" Moegi frowned before cut by Naruto.

"Hey, I'm fine, no need to worried." Naruto smiled. He felt awful. But he couldn't tell them about Sasuke. He didn't want them to worry about him. He didn't want them to hate him.

Ino spoke softly. "I'm sorry we can't take you out of here, yet. The guards are too tight."

"I understand, you don't have to sorry. It's my fault to get caught anyway."

Ino and Moegi stiffened. "Someone's coming."

Ino leaned and kissed Naruto's cheek. "I'm sorry Naruto, we'll get you out of here."

Moegi hugged the blond. "Please stay safe."

Naruto hugged her back. "Be careful you two. Tell the other I miss them."

The girls moved out the room. When they closed the door, the same man with dark hair appeared. The girls bowed quickly, wondering if he heard everything. Before they could say anything the raven spoke.

"You've done your task. Now go."

They bowed again and quickly went.

oOo

Naruto was sitting near the wall when he heard the door opened again, revealing gorgeous man with midnight-blue yukata.

The blond felt his heart beating faster. "Sasuke…"

The said man didn't say anything. He took off his yukata and looked at Naruto with his sharingans. The blond looked at him with wide eyes. 'No, not again…'

Sasuke took Naruto's obi and tied the blond's wrist with it. He pushed Naruto to the floor and straddled him.

"Wai… Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke glanced at him with his sharingan. A smirk came from his lips. He ripped naruto's yukata. His eyes roamed at Naruto's body with lust. He grabbed Naruto's cock. Stroked it roughly, the boy under him aroused in instant. "Stop, Sasuke!!"

Sasuke laughed cruelly. "What, naru-chan? Don't you want it?"

He took Naruto in his mouth while his hand worked on Naruto's nipple, stroked it and twisting it. His tongue worked around Naruto's cock. He glanced at the flushed blond who bit his lips. He sucked hard, made Naruto gasped loudly.

"Ah, Sas…ke… Stop, please…"

Sasuke stopped. He looked at Naruto with unreadable expression. Naruto looked at Sasuke with hope but his hope shattered when Sasuke smirked evilly. He moved his head to Naruto's ear and licked it. His hands continued roaming, one on nipple and other in Naruto's shaft. "You such a slut, you want it bad, don't you?"

Naruto moaned. He tried to struggle but his body felt weak.

"See, you enjoy it, you whore." Sasuke whispered on his ear while entering Naruto with one hard thrust.

Naruto felt his eyes burning with tears. Why? How could he be so cruel? And how could he, after all Sasuke had done to him, how could he still loving him?

Why?

"I love you, Sasuke."

oOo

Sasuke felt heat when he entered the blond. So tight and warm. All he wanted to do was fuck the brain of Naruto. Oh, the pleasure. He felt hot. He moved faster and faster. He hit bundle inside Naruto again and again.

He groaned when he reached his climax.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes widened. He looked at Naruto, couldn't believe what Naruto just said. Did Naruto really say that? It couldn't be, could it?

Naruto looked at Sasuke with teary eyes. "I really love you."

Sasuke moved abruptly. He wore his yukata and leaved without a word.

Naruto, still weak after previous activities, glanced at Sasuke's depart with sad eyes. He untied the obi on his hand and glanced to his yukata. 'Shit. I need new clothes again.'

He sat on the corner, hugging his knees with tears flowed on his cheek.

oOo

Ino and Moegi were on the way to Konoha. Their eyes seemed red a bit. They had same expression, mix between sad, sorry, anger and guilt.

"I can't believe it," Ino said with loud sigh, "how can he say nothing about it? That bastard fucking raped him!! And I'm sure that he has done it before."

Moegi bit her lips to prevent sob escaping from her lips. She felt her eyes burning. "Nii-chan doesn't want us to get worry about him."

"Yeah, he's too good for his own good. God, thanks we spied him before we left."

"I wish I never see it," Moegi sighed.

"I wonder who's that guy," Ino frowned, "I swear I have seen that symbol before."

"Yeah, and he kinda familiar."

"I hope hokage-sama know something about that son of a bitch."

"Your language, senpai."

"Hmp. Konohamaru always curses too!"

blush

"Senpai!!!"

oOo

Sasuke lied on his four posters bed. His room colored in blue and silver mostly. There were large bed with end tables on each side, 2 large bookshelf, tall mahogany dresser, and mahogany table.

He looked at the ceiling.

He could still hear Naruto's words on his ear.

He closed his eyes, tried to think. Then suddenly his lips turned into a small smile.

_Oh, that sure will do._

oOo

**AN: **

**Well, that's the end of this chapter… **

**Oh, before I forget:**

**Chapter 2: trouble with love – Kelly Clarkson**

**Chapter 3: sometimes when we touch – Dan Hill**

**Chapter 4: Untitled – Simple Plan**

**Chapter 5: Addicted – Simple Plan (ooh, I love SP!!)**

**Now, who want's some cookies?**


	6. duvet

**Disclaimer: I just own my notebook and the plot.**

oOo

**Heaven in the Darkness**

oOo

_I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning_

_Help me to breathe_

_I am hurting, I have lost it all_

_I am losing_

_Help me to breathe_

**Chapter 6: Duvet**

"Tsunade-sama!!! The spies from Oto have come back!!"

The Godaime looked up from document on his table. He frowned at Shizune. "So? What are you waiting for? Call them! Inform Kakashi's team!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

The medical nin felt her heart beating faster. She hoped they had found a way to save Naruto. After Oto caught Naruto, Tsunade never felt the same. How she missed the loud mouth ninja. She missed the annoying voice from him. She missed how he always called her old hag.

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked at the door and greeted the girls. "Ino, Moegi."

"Tsunade-sama!!!" Sakura yelled and ran to the hokage's room with Sai and Kakashi behind her. "How's Naruto? Is he okay? He… Nothing happened to him, right? Please, tell me he's okay? How's he?!!"

"Calm down, Sakura." The godaime spoke calmly although she felt the same as the pink-haired kunoichi. "Speak, Ino, Moegi."

Ino nodded and started first. "Oto castle has awesome guards. It was very hard for us to sneak in. We almost got caught once. We got information about Naruto on the fifth day. But we got to meet him at the eighth day."

Moegi continued her senpai, "We met a strange man. He seemed has high rank. But, he kind of helped us."

"Helped you? How could it possible?" Tsunade asked. It was strange, extremely strange.

"Well," Moegi said, "He gave us some clue. He told us where Naruto-nii-chan chamber was. Not directly, but he gave us some hints."

Tsunade nodded. "Continue."

"When I called him 'my lord', he said, don't call him like that because that's how we suppose to call his father. But he didn't sound doubting us. Instead he just warned me to remember that. It was like he helped us not to say anything suspicious to other people."

Tsunade frowned slightly. She said calmly, "His father? So you have met Orochimaru's heir."

Sakura shook her head, "But… It's impossible! If he's the heir, what was his reason to help us? Surely he'll choose his father instead helping some spies."

Ino spoke suddenly, "Hokage-sama, that man was wearing a symbol. It was a fan with red and white colors."

"What?!" Kakashi shouted. His uncovered eyes widened in shock. "It can't be…"

Sai frowned, "Why?"

Sakura spoke quietly, "Uchiha clan."

oOo

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a good child. Sure, he would make any parents proud. He was a genius. He was strong. He was the greatest ninja ever. He had never lost to anyone since he became ninja. So why he wasn't a good child? He was handsome. He had manners. His voice was nice to hear. He was perfect. But what was the reason we couldn't call him a good child?

It was because he never loved anyone.

He didn't love his parent.

Hell, he didn't love anyone.

Never ever.

But then again, Orochimaru was his father. His father never loved anyone other than himself. So, of course, his son followed his steps. He never taught his son about love, because he never felt it too. Other than his love to power, of course.

Orochimaru was sitting on his throne as always. A bottle of red wine placed on the table beside him. He smiled sweetly to the opened door. "Ah, Sasuke, my son."

The said name bowed. "Father, how are you?"

"Ah, fine, fine, as usual." Orochimaru smirked. He took a glass and poured the wine. He sipped the wine calmly before looked at the Uchiha again, "Are you here to inform me something about Konoha?"

"Yes, father." The Uchiha nodded, "The prisoner has told me valuable information about Konoha's defense."

Orochimaru laughed cruelly. His body shook through the laugh. "Great job, as always. Tell me."

Sasuke bowed. He told Orochimaru about guards in Konoha, the weaknesses of the said village, the hole in that village's almost perfect defense. In the end, a wide smirk plastered in the snake master's face, "Good, very good indeed. I shall give you a reward."

Sasuke bowed, never once let emotion slip trough his face. "Thank you, father."

"Do you have any request, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at his father in the eye. He bowed again before spoke calmly. "Actually, father, I do have a favor to ask."

oOo

Naruto leaned to the wall. His blond bangs covered his eyes. He wore nothing as he had no visitor since Sasuke. He breathed softly, thinking what could happen to him next. When Moegi and Ino came, he felt that there was a hope for him to leave that place. But, could they save him? After all, Oto ninjas weren't a bunch of fools. They were strong. _Sasuke was strong._

Sasuke.

His thought always landed on Sasuke. If he leaved Oto, he couldn't see Sasuke anymore.

"Stupid thought," Naruto murmured.

Sasuke.

Naruto felt like a fool. Confessed his love exactly after Sasuke rape him. And since when did he love that bastard? And why did he love him? After all the things that he had done to him, after hundreds punches and kicks that landed on his body, after Sasuke took away his innocent, why did he love him?

His thought snapped when the door opened. A girl with red hair walked in. She wore a glasses and gray kimono. She smiled at him and spoke, "Hello, Naruto. My name is Karin.'

oOo

"Uchiha clan…"

Ino and Moegi looked at each other before realization dawned.

"Ah, so that's why I felt I've seen that symbol," Ino spoke softly, "Uchiha. The Anbu's founder. That symbol placed in Anbu's building, How could I forget it!"

"But, it's impossible!" Sakura frowned, "The Uchiha has been destroyed 12 years ago in a massacre."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Do you know his name?"

"Sasuke, that's what he told us." Said Moegi.

Kakashi grabbed Moegi's shoulder, his eyes wide in shock, "Are you sure?! Are you sure he is Sasuke?!"

"Calm down, Kakashi," Tsunade spoke calmly although she seemed as shock as Kakashi, "I understand your feelings but please calm down."

The copy nin released the frightened Moegi. He bowed at the godaime, "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, Moegi."

Sai spoke calmly, "Who's this Sasuke?"

Kakashi looked at his former student and said, "He was a prodigy. He could beat a chuunin when he only 5. People believed he'll be the strongest ninja ever."

Moegi gaped at the explanation, "Beat a chuunin? Unbelieveable!"

Kakashi's eyes soften when he spoke softly, "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."

No one spoke at the time. Uncomfortable silent filled the room before Ino spoke again.

"Everyone, we have to tell you something." The blonde glanced at Moegi who nodded encouragingly, "After we spoke to Naruto, that man, Sasuke, came to Naruto's chamber and he…"

Her voice trembling, tears flowed on her cheek. Sakura touched her shoulder, "He what?"

Moegi looked at her senior who cried silently. She closed her eyes and then spoke calmly, "He raped Naruto."

oOo

**okay, I know this is short and cliffie.**

**What is Sasuke's request?**

**Why does Karin come to Naruto?**

**And what Naruto's friends reaction about the news?**

**Evil me.**

**I'm so sorry, but I don't feel like writing. Not my best chapter and I realize there are many mistakes but I feel the urge to update today so…**

_**Duvet – BoA (OST Serial Experiments Lain)**_

**Hugs for reviewers!! **


	7. A Moment Like This

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I just own the plot.

**oOo**

**Heaven in the Darkness**

**oOo**

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I maybe dreamin'_

_But 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

**Chapter 7: A Moment Like This**

"Are you kidding?"

Naruto asked the red haired girl beside him. He was very shocked when Karin gave him new yukata and told him to wear it. Usually, Sasuke would throw him a new yukata before leaving the room. The yukata also different, this one was made from white expensive silk with sakura prints.

The blond looked at Karin with shocked face. The white material fitted perfectly in his slight curve body. "First, this yukata. Then, this new room. Are you insane? They put me in dungeon and suddenly you brought me to a room that larger than my whole apartment and said this is my new room, and you expect me to believe you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! My mistake," Karin closed his mouth with his hand and winked at him, "I mean this is Sasuke-sama's room."

Naruto gaped at him. "You bring me to HIS room??!! Now I'm sure you ARE insane. He will kill you if he knew this!"

The red haired grinned, "No he won't. He asked me personally to escort you to this room."

"He did?" The blond asked dumbly.

"You can ask the rest to himself, Naruto-sama." The girl waved her hand and went out after gave another wink at him.

Naruto stared dumbly at the door. Now that was strange. What the hell was that? Yukata, Sasuke's room, and now she called him with that sama suffix! He swore he'd be crazy if he stayed any longer in Oto.

He looked around the room after recovered from his shock. There were a large four poster bed with white sheet, large mahogany wardrobe, many bookshelves and desk. Naruto sighed loudly. He truly couldn't understand all of this. 'Oh, well.' He thought before sat on the bed.

oOo

"He… He raped him?"

Sakura asked with shaky voice. Her eyes widened before she fell to her feet. Sai quickly helped her. His usually neutral face full of rage when he talked to the Godaime. "Hokage-sama, let us go there. Let us kill that fucking bastard!"

The fifth hokage held her head with her hands. She shook her head. "We can't, Sai, we can't…"

"It's impossible…"

Kakashi shook his head with shocked face, "Sasuke wouldn't…"

"We, we saw it, Kakashi," Moegi said to the silver haired man, she couldn't hold her tears any longer.

Kakashi closed his eyes, "Sasuke… Naruto…"

Sakura looked at Tsunade with pleading eyes, "Hokage-sama, please… we must do something… Naruto… We can't just wait here!"

The Godaime stared at Sakura for a minute. Then she looked at Sai and Kakashi before finally spoke, "Alright.You can go to Oto. Please leave for now, I will send the details for the new mission later. Be ready to go tomorrow."

All of them quickly bowed and leave the room. Tsunade cried silently, "I'm sorry, Naruto…"

oOo

"Hey, Ino!"

The blonde turned around to find her team mates. Her eyes still slightly puffy after reporting about Naruto to hokage. She smiled a little, "Hey, guys."

Shikamaru frowned, "What happen?"

Ino smiled sadly, "Can we go to somewhere?"

oOo

"I'm home," Kakashi spoke when he entered his house.

"Welcome home," Iruka greeted him with his motherly smile. He frowned when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. "Is there something wrong, Kakashi?"

The said name pulled Iruka in a hug. He cried silently on his shoulder. Iruka patted Kakashi's shoulder softly.

"Iruka, Sasuke… Sasuke is still alive."

"What?! Are you sure about it?"

Kakashi nodded. He looked down to his feet. "And Iruka, he… Sasuke, he raped Naruto… Sasuke is Orochimaru's heir."

Iruka gaped at him. "Naruto…?!"

The silver haired jounin sat on the sofa. He closed his eyes. "I don't want to believe it. But it's true. And Iruka," He looked at Iruka with frown on his face, "I can't bring myself to hate Sasuke… I still…"

Iruka kissed his forehead. "I know, I know…"

oOo

"I saw him. I saw them when he was raping Naruto."

Ino cried to her hands. Chouji sat beside her while Shikamaru in front of her. The chubby ninja patted her head. He looked at Ino and although he seemes calm, his eyes were full of rage.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, pocketed his hands and went.

"Oi, Shikamaru, where are you going?" Asked Choji.

Shikamaru waved at them, "I'm going to Hokage."

Ino and Chouji saw their friend leaving. Ino pouted slightly, "He doesn't looked any bit affected with that news."

Chouji chuckled, "He is worried about Naruto. You don't see his eyes?"

"No. Why?"

The chubby man smirked manly, "I have never seen anger like that on his eyes before."

oOo

Naruto was lying on Sasuke's bed when he heard the door opened. He quickly took a look just to find a pair of charcoal eyes staring at him. He abruptly stood and looked down, "I… I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Sasuke said coldly.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked and he quickly added, "Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously. He pushed Naruto to the wall and hissed venomously, "Don't ever call me like that."

Naruto squirmed under Sasuke. His eyes were teary and his body was shaking. He held his hand on his chest and whispered pleadingly, "I'm sorry… I won't do that again…"

Sasuke stared at the crying boy in front of him. Then he turned around and took off his cloak, revealing black clothes underneath. He sat on his bed and mentioned Naruto to come.

Naruto nervously came to Sasuke, his eyes never once look at Sasuke's. He felt Sasuke's eyes watching his every move.

"Sit here."

Naruto was taken a back by that request. He looked at Sasuke with shocked face. He glanced at the bed and back to Sasuke.

"Sit."

The blond quickly sat beside Sasuke. His heart bit rapidly. 'God, what will happen to me now? Please… Please…'

A hand caressed his cheek. Naruto looked at the man kneeling in front of him. As always, he couldn't read anything from Sasuke's face. He unconsciously leaned to the touch.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Naruto nodded dumbly.

"Do you know why I took here?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Karin didn't tell you?"

Naruto shook his head again.

"You'll be living here from now on."

Naruto gaped. He couldn't believe his ear. Did, did Sasuke just say what he thought it was? "Pardon?"

Sasuke looked at him like he was an idiot, "You'll be living with me."

Naruto still gaped like a fish.

Sasuke sighed and pushed him to the bed. He smirked to the boy under him but the smirk vanished in instant when Naruto started to shaking again. He stood and changed his clothes to a black yukata.

When he came to the bed, Naruto was still shaking with closed eyes.

'No!! Please… No…'

Sasuke stared at him. He took Naruto and put him under the blanket. Then the raven went under the blanket and pulled him into a hug. He patted Naruto's back and whispered softly, "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Naruto started to calm. He clutched Sasuke's yukata tightly and buried his face in Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke…"

The said man patted his head. "Just sleep, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

Sasuke kissed the blond bangs before whispered softly, "Oyasumi."

**AN:**

**Now, how was that??**

**I know what you probably think, Sasuke become nice suddenly and kinda OOC Kakashi. Hahaha. Well, just so you know, actually Sasuke is nice from the start. He HAS to be cruel to Naruto because if he doesn't do it Orochimaru will kill Naruto.**

**What? Kakashi and Sasuke?**

**I can't tell you yet! But I can tell you about next chapter! There will be many Sasunaru fluff!! And of course the journey of Konoha shinobi to Oto!**

**Now, for reviewers from previous chapters:**

**Kioku Uchiha** – Haha. I prefer cool Sasuke, just so you know…

**Pink Irish Clover** – It's not Itachi. It's really Sasuke.

**Rubi Inuzuka** – Thanks. I'll check again (if I'm not too lazy for it, atleast…XD)

**Samantai** – I am too, feel bad for him.

**Kaceygrl **– They did cuddle. Sasuke just couldn't help to be nice to some cute blond. XD

**RaitenKitsune**

**Tiffyhatake** – well, maybe both? Naruto didn't want to, but it's Sasuke, so he couldn't help but enjoyed it A LITTLE. But still, he didn't want it so it's still consider as rape.

**Haru-harun** – thanks!

**ObsessedReader** – Angst is on the way!!

**Shounen-Ai** – More fluff on the next chapter!

**Kyouthefallenkit** – Not after this chapter! Maybe…

**Dayxxdreamer** – Thank you!

**Dragonfire04** – For a long time? I don't know about it yet… smirk evily

**Hana Goldflower** - D

**Black-Dranzer-1119** – Yea, I understand what you mean… He should just run away with Naruto from the start! Haha

**Redfoxblackraven** – Thanks!

**Azab** – Thank you!!

**Alrye** - smiled sheepishly Sasuke did it, not Itachi…

**Txgirl123** – Sasunaru fluff is on the way!

**HeartCrusher** – Thx! I still make many mistake you know…

**Rihanna'sUmbrella** – Thx

**Booksk** – Thx

**SUPER LJOMI** – Thank you. I don't really into character bashing. I like Sakura and Karin if they stay away from Sasuke. I don't really like Hinata though, but she's okay if she's with Kiba. I say Naruto is in some way traumatized by what Sasuke have done to him. Maybe he kinda knew why Sasuke did that. Now when you mentioned it… Maybe he does take a shower, maybe there's a bathroom on that room? LOL

**Imurmotherinlaw** – no, he's not. He's just trying to save Naruto…

**x-BabyBuble-x** – Itachi is… you'll see. Kukuku

**reychop** – what's a story without bad things?? Hhehe

**Kunonakame** – Did I really make you crying? Oh, well.

Me: Sasuke is all your fault!

Sasuke: Me??! But you were the one who told me to!

Me: But you want it as well!

Sasuke:…

Me: See!

**Jadej.j**

**Darkpoetryangel666**

**TheDeviant**

**Roboguy45 – **Karin is a nice girl on this story, don't worry. Kakahi is worried about Naruto too, but he still shocked by the news about Sasuke.

**Gothic Anime lover**

**Carmade**

**All preeps must die**

**IceCreamXD** – thanks!

**Inuyashachick04** – I love all their song! I can't choose my favorite song because their songs are my favorite songs! XD

**Cluelessninja65** – he's Goodman

**Vixen fire**

**KuroSakura**

**Goodemily547** – you just get another cookie!

**Kai's kitty **

**Ai EnmaxJigoku Shoujo**

**Ana-pj**

**My secret Darkness**

**Stephke**

**Fireotaku18 – **now, am I still a meanie? grin

**Jtr**

**Byaako kitsunetsuki**


	8. Infatuation

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a pair of charcoal eyes stared at him

**Disclaimer: I'm getting bored of this. I won't write a fanfiction if I have Naruto.**

oOo

**Heaven in the Darkness**

oOo

_Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation_

_Infatuation__**Maroon 5**_

**Chapter 8: Infatuation**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a pair of charcoal eyes stared at him.

Blink.

Blink.

Things from last night rushed to his head. He blushed furiously and quickly closed his eyes, felt embarrassed but happy as well. 'Uh, I slept in same bed with Sasuke!! Argh! What am I supposed to do now?? Idiot! Why I close my eyes again? Should I greet him? Or… Ah!!'

Suddenly Sasuke moved and got out from the bed. Naruto opened his eyes, shocked. He stared at Sasuke who changed his clothes with new white yukata. "Where are you going?"

"Practice," Sasuke answered while fastened his obi. He walked to the door and added, "I'll order Karin to bring some breakfast. Be back a lunch."

"But…" Naruto stared at Sasuke's back as he left. He sighed. Last night Sasuke seemed so close, now he's so out of reach… He seemed so distant. Naruto clutched his pillow. Sasuke, last night Sasuke said he won't hurt him, right? He wouldn't hurt him. He would not…

Memories rushed back to Naruto's head.

-insert flashback-

Naruto clutched his pillow. 'No, no! Sasuke won't do that again! No! It's just a past! He won't… he…'

"Naruto-sama," Karin said from the door, "I bring your breakfast."

Naruto stood up. He quickly wiped out his tears and smiled. "Come in, Karin-san."

The red hair girl opened the door and put Naruto's breakfast in the table. She smiled at him and winked, "Were you having a great night, Naruto-sama? Was he rough?"

Naruto blushed. "We didn't do anything! For Hokage's name, what makes you think like that?"

The girl laughed, "Just kidding, Naruto-sama."

Naruto pouted, "Stop calling me that, I don't like it."

"Your wish is my command," Karin gave another wink, "Uke-sama."

"Karin!"

She laughed again. "Now, now, there's no need to angry."

Naruto pouted and grabbed one sandwich. "Karin, you're unbelievable."

"Yes, unbelievable sexy and hot."

Naruto threw his pillow to her. "You narcissist!"

Karin laughed and took one sandwich. She ate it happily and sat in bed beside Naruto. Her red short yukata revealed her creamy thighs when she sat. She hummed contently while Naruto stared her strangely.

"Ne, Karin, other people seem so scared at Sasuke, why don't you? I mean you just sit here in his bedroom, and talk about him freely, like you don't care he will show up at anytime."

Karin just shrugged, "I've known him long enough to know what makes him angry and what's not."

"When did you meet him?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, I was about 7 when I met him (he was 9 by the way). We used to practice together, so maybe you can call us friends. He is really cold to people, I don't think I ever see his smile. But he trusts me."

She grinned, "See, I'm the only one he trusts enough to take care of you."

Naruto frowned, "What's that means?"

"Idiot, it means he doesn't want you to get hurt! He knew I won't hurt you."

The blond blushed. He shook his head and asked Karin again, "Sasuke… He is Orochimaru's son, right?"

Karin just shrugged, "Seems so. Though I can't imagine there's a woman who willingly get fucked by him. She must be insane."

Naruto chuckled. He took another sandwich and glanced at Karin. "Ne, does Orochimaru always orders him to, em…"

"You mean what Sasuke did to you?"

Nod.

"Yes. Usually the prisoner will tell him everything when they feel his powerful chakra, but sometimes he has to beat them and sometimes to break them enough, rape them."

Naruto looked down. So, he just another prisoner huh. The images of Sasuke raped other people made him sick. But he continued to ask Karin. "Does he ever have a lover?"

Karin shook his head. She waved her long hair and answered carefully, "He never had one. He just had some one night-stand with random people."

The blond looked at his sandwich. He felt sick after heard all this, to imagine that Sasuke touched other people, kissed them, fucked them… He put his sandwich back at the plate. His eyes watered.

Karin noticed it and quickly said, "But it's long ago! Since you came here, he never had any!!"

Naruto just nodded sadly.

"Naruto," Karin held his hands, "He never let anyone sleep in here before. He never asks me to take care other people before. Maybe he did some (uh, many) horrible things in the past, but I'm sure you can change him."

Naruto looked at her hopefully. "Do you think there is a chance for me to be his lover?"

Karin patted his head, "Of course! You have bigger chance than anyone!"

He smiled at her. He took his sandwich again and munched it happily. He looked at Karin again and said, "One more question, did he ever killed someone?"

Karin smiled sadly, "We're shinobi, what do you expect?"

oOo

"Neji!!" Tenten yelled at her team mate. She wore a light blue Chinese shirt and dark pants. Her hair pulled into two bundles. She ran to him and hit his head.

"Arrogant prick! I told you to wait for me, didn't I?!"

Neji frowned at his loudmouthed team mate. He pinched her cheek and said, "I have waited you for half an hour, stupid. It's your fault to get late."

Tenten pouted. "Can't help it, I'm a girl! I need to prepare everything!"

"You? A Girl? Nice one, Tenten."

"Argh, Neji you're suck!!"

The Hyuuga chuckled and walked away.

"AH!! NEJI WAIIIIIIT….!!"

He turned around and offered his hand, "Come on then."

Tenten took his hand and walked beside him. They walked to the Konoha gate and found other people had already there. Tenten quickly ran to the girls, leaving Neji behind. Kiba patted his shoulder and grinned, "Don't worry, Hyuuga. She will realize your feeling soon."

"Shut up, Inuzuka."

Kiba grinned. He petted Akamaru and asked Neji, "Where's that lazy bum?"

"Mission in Suna."

Kiba and Neji walked to Sai and Chouji. Kiba hit Sai shoulder playfully, "Be sure to bring him back."

Sai smiled and answered calmly, "I'll try my best."

Chouji patted his back, "If you all back save, I'll treat you!"

"WHAAAT??" Kiba yelled, "No way! What happened to Chouji we all know?"

Chouji just shrugged, "Naruto is worth it."

Neji bowed slightly and stared at Sai seriously, "We depend on you, Sai."

Sai smiled sadly, "I'll do all that I could."

oOo

Tenten hugged Sakura and Ino tightly, "Be careful, you two."

Moegi cried silently, "It's not fair. I want to go too! I have been there once!"

Hinata smiled kindly and said, "Moegi, we all want to save Naruto-kun, but large group will be easily spotted. You knew it, right?"

"Yes, but…"

Ino patted her head, "I know your feelings. I'd be cried too if I were you. But whoever saves him doesn't matter right now. What more important is to get him back, right?"

Moegi nodded and hugged Ino and Sakura, "Come back safe!"

Tenten pulled Hinata to join the hug. They five hugged each other.

oOo

"Welcome back, Sasuke."

Naruto smiled at the raven. He sat on the midnight blue sofa. He wore another yukata with pale orange color and daisies prints. "How was your practice?"

Sasuke only shrugged his shoulder. He changed into black clothes he usually wore. He was going to turn around when Naruto hugged his waist.

"You won't go anywhere again, right?"

Sasuke sighed and kissed his head. "No, let's have some lunch."

Naruto laughed happily and tightened his hug. He felt happy, really happy. Because what Karin had said? Yes. And because Sasuke. Just being hold by Sasuke made him really happy.

"Are we going to have lunch or not?"

"Yes!"

Naruto released him and hummed happily. Sasuke just raised his eyebrow and led Naruto to his private dining room.

oOo

Naruto opened the door after having a bath to find Sasuke sat on the sofa, reading a long scroll. He seemed tired and his eyebrow frowned slightly. His dark bangs covered his eyes.

Naruto walked to him. He held Sasuke's hand softly, "You seem tired. Why don't you sleep?"

"Can you shut up?! I try to concentrate!" Sasuke snapped at him.

Naruto fell to the floor. He held back his tears and spoke shakily, "Sorry…"

Sasuke sighed. He brushed his hair and kneeled in front Naruto. "Shush, don't cry…"

He kissed his eyes softly and lifted Naruto. Sasuke put him between his thighs. His hand held Naruto's head on his chest and then he continued to read the scroll.

Naruto smiled softly. He inhaled Sasuke's scent and snuggled deeper to Sasuke's chest. He smiled and then looked up to see Sasuke. A pair of black orbs stared at him back. Naruto's face reddened. He leaned to kiss Sasuke.

Even it was only a chaste kiss, Naruto felt happier than ever. He smiled contently and slept in Sasuke's arms.

**oOo**

**A/N:**

**I just had to put NejiTen in this story, because I love Ten Ten…**

**Wait!!**

**Where's the fluffiness??**

**I can't believe this. I can't write a proper fluffy chapter, what's wrong with me? Okay, I just wanted to make Sasuke acted cold and distant, I can't imagine what fluff can be put in this chapter, so I just made it like this. Oh, well…**

**But I swear to God, next chapter no more Karin, a very, VERY tiny part for Konoha shinobi, and LOTS of Sasunaru.**

**Just some hints****: Kitten and Dragon**

**My Secret Darkness: **Ah, sorry I took so long… I'll try to update more recently.

**Reychop: **I don't really understand what mean, but if its what I thought then don't worry, there won't be any again (except SasuNaru XDD; ah! Forget what I said! Darn, I gave you spoiler!)

**TasteLikeBlood: **wow, you really cried?

**Cutefelix: **Sorry, I didn't write fluff this chapter, but I swear to God next chapter will.

**SUPER LJOMI: **Yah, I wanted Karin to be one of Naruto's best friend. I'll add Team Sand too, but in later chapter. And they will… Hehehe

Okay, I will say this out loud: NARUTO DID TAKE A SHOWER, there was a person that took him to the bathroom every now and then (and he needed pee too XDD)... I said it! I said it! So, no thoughts about him and green gas again! XD

**Uchiha Ichigo123: **Thank you

**Centaurgurl08: **Well, if you really think so… Anyone care to be beta for this story?

**Kai's kitty: **Thanks!!

**Hana Goldflower**

**KiokuUchiha: **Can't blame you, sometimes he really acts like complete dork, leaving cute hot blonde for a pedophile? Tsk. (But I love him still, tehee)

**Shounen-Ai: **Again, sorry for the fluff delay, but next chapter I promise!

**MiseryluvsDeath**

**ObsessedReader : **Yah, more angst or drama more likely? Well, something like that. More sadness in chapter 11!

**Samantai: **Their relation will be revealed, not now or next chapter but it will be. Don't worry.

**Firedragonmaiden**

**Roboguy45: **Ah, you can't blame him, afterall Sasuke is his . Hahaha

**Dragonfire04: **Hm, Itachi haven't appeared again yet. Maybe more him in chapter 10?

**Boejangles: **Thank you!

**Hello Mitty: **Thanks!

**Cluelessninja65: **Because he had requested to Orochimaru, you know he requested something from his father. His request was Naruto. Iruka only knows Sasuke from what Kakashi had told him.

**SerenitySakuraKagome17: **Thank you very much!

**Stephke23: **fluff… next chapter sorry. Yeah, Moegi and Ino must felt awful…

**Gothic Anime Lover: **… I don't know what to say.

**Alrye: **Yes, Sasuke is indeed a sweetheart… Well, not really, he'll do nasty things later. Hahahaha. Shit. Forget what I said.

**Xharuka: will Naruto stay in Oto? Hm, you'll see…**

**Sakidaannuchiha: **Sorry for the weirdness things…

**Skyinthenightslove: **Oyasumi means good night. Konohamaru? I haven't wrote anything about him! must write himmust write him A collar sounds nice (and kinky XDD) but no, I have planned Sasuke to give other thing for Naruto. Nah, there's no need for jutsu, Sasuke has already prepared everything so that Naruto can't escape. When konoha nin meet him (in chapter 11 I hope), you'll see…

**You know reviews will make me work faster… Especially if I got total 200 reviews, right? insert puppy eyes here Hehehe**


End file.
